


night club makeouts

by karlspaintednails



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Bar, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands, Party, Sloppy Makeouts, dreamnap, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: AU where Sapnap and Dream don't know each other and meet each other at the club.just pretty makeouts~also found on wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 89





	night club makeouts

**Author's Note:**

> INSPO: the music video of "Latch" by Disclosure and Sam Smith!

Sapnap. 

It was Sapnap's first time going out to the club; the loud, bright and colourful place where young adults go to have a few drinks, do drugs, have fun on the dance floor and not give any fuck. 

He was a bit nervous to go in at first but he kept telling himself that it will be fun and to just go in, and so he did. Sapnap recently just turned 21, which meant he was eligible to go in with no worries, and he has finally decided that tonight was the night that he was going to have fun. 

The moment he entered the loud and brightly coloured room, his eyes widened in glee. He's never seen such a prettier place of a party room, where no one cared what you were doing and you just had fun. 

He quickly made his way to the bar and ordered himself a beer to start off his night. He took a few sips of it as he looked around the room, scanning it if anyone caught his eye. 

He saw a good amount of events happen just a few feet away from us; two people having a friendly conversation, a group of girls dancing on the dance floor, a guy getting kicked out for being too drunk, you know, all that jazz.. until one finally caught his eye. 

He was wearing a V-neck, neon green shirt that lit up in the dark room with ripped jeans. His hair was long and lightly curly, you couldn't really see but he also had a smiley face tattoo on his arm.

He was just sitting on a couch in the corner of the room along with others, just minding his business with a red solo cup in his hands. 

Sapnap couldn't take his eyes off him and slowly felt blush from onto his cheeks. He quickly looked away before he was caught only too look back at him a second later and find his eyes meet his. 

Dream. 

Unlike Sap, this was probably Dream's 100th time in this place, he's here at least every Saturday with his friends to just hang out and have a good time.

Even though he's here with friends, he's always ended up alone on the dance floor with himself. It never bothered him though. It gave him a chance to be free with his thoughts and maybe meet someone without the pressure of his friends on his back. 

As Dream made small talk with the others on the couch, he eventually looked up only to meet eyes with a young boy, sitting at the bar.

He was wearing a black long sleeve underneath a fitted white T-shirt with a fire in the middle that lit up in the glowy room, along with black jeans. His hair was short but long on top that looked so soft. 

Dream's eyes glittered with adoration. A feeling he's never really felt, or even seen, before. Everyone he's ever met has always been that same type feeling, but nothing like this one. His mind wandered and only thought more and more about him.

He looked a bit nervous, like it was his first time being here. He looked almost lonely even though this room was full of people. When his eyes met Dream, he automatically looked away, a noticeable blush plastered onto his face, to which Dream chuckled at. 

Dream couldn't wait any longer and got up from the couch, slowly started making his way over to him. He looked at his surroundings before staring him up and down with each step he took, a small and genuine smile on his face. 

As Sapnap saw Dream get up from the couch and started walking over to him, he couldn't help but gush. Each step he took felt like it was in slow motion as music played in the background. He couldn't believe this guy was going to talk to him. 

Dream came up to him and asked him a question, to which Sapnap couldn't hear anything over the loud music. Sapnap took this moment to inspect Dream up-close, he noticed a few freckles all over his face and arms, which only made him melt even more. 

Dream chuckled and leaned into his ear, "What are you doing here all alone?" He asked again. 

Sapnap froze up and giggled before leaning into Dream's ear, "Forcing myself out of my comfort zone" He replied. 

Dream smiled and replied back, "And what would be out of your comfort zone..?" Dream replied with a small smirk.

Sapnap saw Dream's smile and looked away, flustered over his words. He knows why he's here at this club, but he never really wanted to admit to it. 

Sapnap was about leaning into his ear to reply, but Dream purposely bumped his lips into his cheek, causing Sap to look into his green eyes with an intimate look. 

Dream looked back with the same energy. The world seemed to go in slow motion as Sapnap slowly started to lean into Dream, connecting their lips and resulting them into a soft, slow kiss. 

The kiss felt like a firework was being set off throughout both of their bodies. As soon as their lips connected, they are taken away from their actual reality and forgotten where they are. It was nothing like they've ever experienced with anyone else. 

Sapnap couldn't help but smiled between their kiss and wrap his arms around his neck, leaning into him and enjoying this moment. Dream wrapped his arms around his waist and licked his bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. 

Sapnap automatically opened his mouth as he felt Dream moaned into it. Feeling Dream take control as his tongue was exploring around his own. 

The world felt like it has officially stopped around them as they kissed. It felt like nothing else mattered other then the two of them alone at this exact moment. 

The two eventually pull away and, once again, look into each other's eyes. Sapnap's was full of glee and tenderness. Meanwhile Dream's was lustful and passionate. "What's your name?" Dream finally asked. 

"Nick" He responded, "..and you?"

He smiled and responded, "Clay" before gently grabbed Sap's hand in his and pulled him over to the dance floor with him, turning to look over his shoulder at him. 

Sapnap couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction towards him, even his name made him even more dreamy. He knows that he only just met him, but it didn't matter.  
The main reason why he was so flushed during this whole situation was because he just recently came to the conclusion with his sexuality and this is the first gay kiss he's had, and he really likes it. 

Sapnap followed Dream to the dance floor where everyone else were. "Latch" by Disclosure and Sam Smith was now playing and it was just coming up on the chorus. 

I feel we're close enough,

Dream wrapped one of his arms around his waist and trailing the other one up to feel Sap's hair, satisfying his fingers with the soft thick locks he commented on before. 

I wanna lock in your love,

Sapnap places his hands on the sides of his face, getting lost in his large, green eyes like a galaxy in a never ending abyss. 

I think we're close enough,

Their bodies were pressed up against each other, their faces were only a few inches apart. They could feel each other's breathe on their lips. 

Could I lock in your love, baby? ...

A few people in the crowd noticed the two but didn't do anything, probably not sober enough. Some were watching while others didn't know what was going on.  
Before any knew it, Dream, this time, leaned in to close the gap between the two, kissing him again. 

... Now I got you in my space,

Everything felt just right.

I won't let go of you,

Dream tightened his grip on his waist and deepened their heated kiss, tasting Sap all over again. 

Got you shackled in my embrace,

Dream knew he was the one. He's never felt anything like this and finally felt free. He didn't care if his friends saw him right now, all he wanted was Sapnap.

I'm latching on to you.

And Sapnap just wanted the exact same. 

—  
Word Count: 1389


End file.
